One Special Day
by Glowing Star
Summary: FINISHED! CELEBRATION OF MARIK'S B-DAY: DEC. 23
1. The First

One Special Day

By. Glowing Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1/5: The First

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

…_Go to the fireplace Johnny…_

…_The answer you've been waiting for is there…_

A flash of bright burning fire consumed him and flashed in his eyes. Then he woke up with a start. Sweating, he jumped off his stylish bed and hurried into the huge living room. Just when he stepped in, the big grandfather clock struck twelve.

_Dong…Dong…Dong…_

He listened intently as if waiting for something, then Johnny glanced at the ancient clock. The designs on the grandfather clock seemed to change right before his very eyes. It slowly shifted from the original plain pattern to form what it seemed to be the shapes of Egyptian Gods.

The frame around the glass panel is now composed of carvings of Anubis, Osiris, Iris, and Ra. Johnny's gaze shifted to the top of the clock. Over there, above all the Gods, a human head formed.

In a few moments, the shape and details became clearer, Johnny was shocked when he saw the carving. The head imprinted above all of the Gods, symbolizing the supreme power above All, looked extremely like his father. He squinted a little more and got a little closer. It not only looks like his father, it _is_ his father.

Surprised, Johnny took a step back. He blinked but it's obvious now that the designs on the ancient clock DID change into the new carvings of the Gods and his Father.

After exactly twelve chimes of the clock, it finally stopped. Silence vastly spread around the room and that's when on final thought hit Johnny hard. _I'm seventeen now…_ he thought.

Without noticing, he stepped back and plopped silently on the elegant sofa. Then, all the thoughts about his mysterious life surfaced and engulfed him in it.

He was only seven when his father left him. If his father REALLY left, he wasn't sure. _My father could certainly still be roaming around this huge palace without me knowing,_ Johnny thought. He doubted that though. Following the departure of his father, his mother took card of him until she fell ill and died when Johnny was thirteen. Now he lives by himself the palace people believes to be "his father's".

Johnny's tears trickled down his cheeks before he knew it. Then he remembered something his father once told him.

"…_When you turn seventeen, you will inherit my kingdom and become King of All. Then in stead of being trapped here inside the castle, you can finally roam wherever you want and into the real world!!!…"_

_Well, I'm seventeen now, I would like to get out of this boring castle now, _Johnny thought,_I _have _been living here for seventeen years! I wanna see the outside world!!_

He got up and threw on some clothes hoping that when he gets out his room, the guards won't prevent him from going out. He _is seventeen now, so the guards _should_ let. Although, they might tell him to go back to his room and continue sleeping (since it's the middle of the night.)_

As he walked to the door of his room, something on the fireplace caught his eye. A crystal about the size of a quarter was fixed on one of the stone gargoyle's eyes. The gargoyle stood near the mantelpiece and that jewel seems out of place, for it was not there before. 

Since it caught his attention greatly, he decided to remove the crystal. Even though he wasn't greedy, he was curious how somebody could come to his room without him knowing.

When he placed his hand on it, it pushed in and somehow causing the stone head to detach from the gargoyle's body revealing a hollow hole in its body.

Taken aback, Johnny peered into the hollow and inside were many different treasures. He looked inside and found seven golden items: a rod, a necklace, a scale, an eyeball, a spiked ring, a pyramid, and an ankh. Plus a very old ragged book. 

He decided not to touch the golden items and being a cautious person, took out the book slowly and flipped through it. He quickly discovered that this old book was a diary. _But whose?_

Johnny flipped back to the beginning and decided to read it, so he went back to the sofa and settled down to read it.

On the first page there was a few scribbles that says: _This diary belongs to…_ At one glimpse, the name following that passage struck him. _…Marik Ishtar…_ That's my father, he thought.

_Even better!!! Forget going out!!! I'm reading!!! _Johnny thought excitedly and flipped to the first entry:

Dec. 20 

I just designed a ritual for me to consume all the Millennium Item's power as mine. I have collected all seven finally!! After defeating the damn pharaoh, and getting the Puzzle and Necklace, it was easy for me to get the rest. I killed Bakura in order to obtain the Necklace and Eye, and Shadi was easily taken care of by my Rare Hunters. I got the Scale and Key from him. That completes all the seven Millennium Items. Not only that, I gained the Egyptian God Cards as well. That gives me the power to take over the world and be pharaoh. 

_                    Wait, back to the ritual thought, the only way I made the ritual is because the stupid Millennium Items wouldn't work!!!! They would not give me the power so I thought that the ritual would help on melding the 7 powers together and let me consume them and use the powers without using the millennium items. _

_                    The ritual unfortunately did not work. But it's okay, I can wait. I'll try again the next day, and the next, and the next, with different ingredients within the ritual to see if it works. Using the ritual will help me control the powers easier…_

          The first journal entry was messily written and the tone sounds just like Johnny's father. Patient, yet impatient. He continued reading and gobbled up his father's words and thoughts mercilessly.

Dec. 23 

_          I turned seventeen today!! Today is the day I will gain the powers of the Millennium Items as my own powers within my own body. I just know it._—

Whoa!!! Johnny thought, his birthday is the same as mine!!! EXACTLY THE SAME!!!! That was a scary thought but Johnny read on.

          --_Today is the day the world becomes mine!!!…_

TBC…


	2. The Second

One Special Day

By. Glowing Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2/5: The Second

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dec. 23 

_                    I turned seventeen today!! Today is the day I will gain the powers of the Millennium Items as my own powers within my own body. I just know it._—

Whoa!!! Johnny thought, his birthday is the same as mine!!! EXACTLY THE SAME!!!! That was a scary thought but Johnny read on.

                    --_Today is the day the world becomes mine!!! I just know it, it is a feeling that I can't describe. I will go do the ritual now, but this ritual something will change. I will add the ingredient to make me not only consume the power but make it flow in my blood veins, so that if I have a descendent, the powers of the millennium items will be passed down with five times the power!!!_

          _[later]_

The ritual worked, I can feel the power now, the world is already mine, this is the day that will be remembered as the day All fell to me!!! I am now pharaoh, with a palace built for me in Egypt. I don't only control Egypt but the whole world. I hope my descendents will remember this day, the day when the world is united under me!!!

Johnny took a deep breath. This day…that's today…the 23rd of December, years ago, the palace he is living in now was built. The same day as his father's birthday, as his birthday. It was incredible how time worked. Very incredible.

_Jan. 1_

_                    Beginning of a new year…it signifies hope, lots of hope. This year, I hope I will meet my future wife, with the power of the necklace, I already saw her, with the power of the eye, I already know her. That is how powerful I've become. I've also assigned people under me to work for me in different provinces of my world. Being King, or Pharaoh, I don't have time to write…sorry…_

_Jan. 18_

_                    This is the day the future Kingdom of mine will fall. I know it will, it will fall the same way it began, with the power of the Millennium Items. The exact year I'm not sure, but I do know that it is the year when my great-grandson's one thousand and eleven years old. The powers of the millennium items will be quintupled each time a descendent is born so when my great-grandson comes to this world, he will almost have the power to live forever._

My father…he seems so grim…never happy…never…Johnny thought to himself. He skipped a few entries. But before he started reading, the grandfather clock chimed once more, signifying that one hour passed already. He got up and stretched before he jumped back on the sofa and snugly started reading his father's thoughts again.

Feb. 19 

_                    There is a storm going on outside. A storm…a war…whatever I call it. I don't know anymore… A war is a storm, a storm is a war. I can also feel another entity living at this castle today. And just today. I can feel it, even though I'm not familiar with the Greek culture, the God of War, Mars is here today. He is causing the war between North and South Caribbean States. I will do nothing but sit in here and practice my magic. There is nothing I can do but to wait out the storm just like a natural disaster. _

_          Though the war is nerve-racking and that I could stop it, I know I mustn't interfere with destiny. This war is not meant to be stopped for another five months. I see it through my powers. I feel it through the eyes of Mars. _

After skipping some more, he came upon a particular entry he liked, his mother…

May 13 

_                    Today's a Friday, bad day but good for me!! A lot happened today. First of all, the war still rages on. Odion died today, I will not forget today for that but today, Mars was finally happy. I can feel it as well. When I took a walk outside in the garden, I saw somebody lying on the ground. I hurried closer and it seems to be a beautiful girl. She had brown hair and the most stunning eyes. I saw it in her, she was hurt. I quickly got her up to my palace and nursed her. My most powerful doctors are still taking care of her now. I asked for her name but she wouldn't tell. I have a feeling she is going to be very special to me. She might be my future children's mother. I am so happy!!!_

_                    Not only did I meet her, I also met my sister. It was a bad day to unite, we fought a lot and well, I hope she never comes back. She told me she hates my rule of the kingdom and wants to die. I just told her "die then," but she just rolled her eyes and stormed out of my castle._

_                    Uhoh, she (the beautiful girl) is calling me. I'll write back in a few days._

My father's weird, Johnny thought. He has all these "feelings" and these stupid unexplainable stuff that he never writes about. 

_May 25_

_                    Wow!!! I can't believe this!! My first kiss, it was awesome, though breathtaking. I just kissed the beautiful girl today. She finally healed and told me her name. It is the most beautiful name, but I cannot tell just anybody. I think she has powers too. Not just powers like me, but power within her name. Anybody who knows her name will have that special power. I cannot write about anything about her here except for the fact that I will marry her…for sure._

Johnny was disappointed. He wanted to know his mom's name. The weird thing was, his mom never told him her name either but just to call her mom. He was extremely disappointed and angry. Without controlling himself, he threw the diary at the wall. Hoping his mom's name would appear in his head. But nothing happened, yet something strange happened. Something magical fell out the book, he could just _feel_ it.


	3. The Third

One Special Day

By. Glowing Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3/5: The Third

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Johnny was disappointed. He wanted to know his mom's name. The weird thing was, his mom never told him her name either but just to call her mom. He was extremely disappointed and angry. Without controlling himself, he threw the diary at the wall. Hoping his mom's name would appear in his head. But nothing happened, yet something strange happened. Something magical fell out the book, he could just _feel_ it.

He went over and found a piece of paper on the carpet. He opened it, it was a journal entry dated November the eleventh. He took it back to the sofa and started reading the scrap of paper.

_Nov. 11_

_                             Today is my love's birthday. I will marry her in a few days, and I know we are going to have a son. I will name him something special just like my to-be wife. Today is also the day known as Veterans Day in the old times, but now, I made it something similar to Valentines day. Today is the day that will be remembered through the whole wide world. The war also ended a few days ago. (finally, but the weird thing was, it lasted more then 5 months…weird…)_

_                             I also know the day I will die and it is very disturbing. I will try to ignore it and spend my time taking care of my (future) wife, (future) son, and kingdom._

Again, he was disappointed that this was all the magic he felt, which was not magic at all. He crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it high up to the ceiling and far away from him.

Miraculously, the paper doubled in front of his eyes and one piece of paper fluttered down to the ground, while another more bigger piece floated in front of Johnny.

He reached out and grabbed it. Annoyed, he started reading it quickly, he looked at the date and noted that it was dated 20 years later from last entries…which he thought was weird because that would make his father thirty-seven years old. Doing a bit of calculation in his head, he proved this to be _almost_ impossible. His father left him when he was seven, and he knows for a fact that Marik had him when he was twenty years old. Which means…his father is still alive in this castle. 

Impatiently, he started reading. But he was unaware that that the news will change his life forever.

_Dec. 23_

_                    Dear Johnny,_

_                             I know today is your birthday, and I know today you will turn seventeen. I know you are also reading this right now at around 1 am (in the middle of the night…man you are a weird boy) so don't try denying anything. I KNOW EVERYTHING… (I'm also weird.)_

_                             I mainly want to tell that today is the day you took over for me in ruling the world..._

Johnny was shocked he couldn't move or think, all he knows is that he has to keep reading no matter what.

          TBC…


	4. The Fourth

One Special Day

By. Glowing Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4/5: The Fourth

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dec. 23_

_                    Dear Johnny,_

_                             I know today is your birthday, and I know today you will turn seventeen. I know you are also reading this right now at around 1 am (in the middle of the night…man you are a weird boy) so don't try denying anything. I KNOW EVERYTHING… (I'm also weird.)_

_                             I mainly want to tell that today is the day you took over for me in ruling the world..._

Johnny was shocked he couldn't move or think, all he knows is that he has to keep reading no matter what.

                             …_ I know this may come to be a shock for you but you probably have read my diary, or at least a few entries of it already. I know you might think I'm crazy but I'm not. And I DID take over the world. You might have thought that in the past few years, ever since you were seven years old, I left you because I was treacherous, greedy, stupid, or died or something like that. (Believe me, I know you) but I didn't. I didn't betray your mom because I still spent almost every moment with her. I wasn't greedy, or stupid. And I definitely DID NOT DIE!! Don't you ever think that boy!!!!_

_                             Anyways…where was I? Oh yes, the dying thing. Well, I didn't die, in fact I was living in the castle with you the whole time. I was just busy ruling the world. You see, after you grew up and could survive a little without me, I made myself scarce. I concentrated on ruling the world and only seeing you every night. I am very sad when your mom died, I loved her very much, and to this day, I still celebrate her birthday. Why can't I bring her back from the dead you ask? Well, that's not to be answered…yet._

_                             I looked over you every second of the day even though I wasn't with you that time. Remember, magic can do anything! Anyways, I just want to tell you how much your mom has changed me. In the beginning of this diary, you probably noticed me as a power controlling, serious freak. But your mom made me more carefree and definitely more happier. (I'm watching you even now Johnny )_

_                             There were a few reasons I trapped you inside this castle/palace with your "freaking studies" as you always like to say. It's because you can't find out about me ruling the world until you are seventeen. Now, this, don't ask me why. I don't know either. I just (once again) have that feeling that I just _shouldn't_ tell you. So therefore, I did not. I hope you had a happy life though, although I do know you wanted to go to the real world a lot._

_                             Now the good stuff starts here. You will inherit the kingdom of mine once the clock strikes twelve pm on Dec. 23rd, today. You saw the Millennium Items I have stashed for you in the gargoyle. After reading this, go touch each of the items and feel the power surge through you. That is the only way you can activate your dormant power. After, you have about eight hours to practice your magic skills before you are called out to the throne where you will meet me and will be initiated as the next King of All. _

_                             I can't wait to talk to you and I hope the same with you. Remember!! Do not underestimate the power of the items for they are five times more powerful with you then me. I will see you soon. Bye!!_

_Love,_

_Your Father, Marik Ishtar_

_PS One more thing: Inside the Millennium Puzzle you will find a piece of paper that contains your real name. You mustn't  tell anybody that name. It is the name that symbols your power. So, yes, Johnny Ishtar is NOT your real name. (I mean come on, your first and last name came from different countries and doesn't even match, so your real name is Egyptian.)_


	5. The Last

One Special Day

By. Glowing Star

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5/5: The Last

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking the time to read the letter, Johnny was once again astonished, shocked, and amazed at the same time. Without feeling his legs, he walked over to the gargoyle and took out the golden items.

He laid them out side by side and crossed his legs and sat down next to them on the floor. Then, just as Marik instructed him, he touched each of the items.

Every single but different item gave him a different sensation. He felt the power surge through him and flow in his veins. 

When he touched the Millennium Rod, he felt the power of control surge through him and the power of killing too. After removing his hands, he placed his hand on the Millennium Necklace, he felt the power of the future and of love. Switching to the next item, the Millennium Ring, he felt the power of searching and summoning. The Millennium Eye made him feel the true power of seeing. The Scale helped him balance between different things, and Key gave him the power to unlock many secrets in life. Lastly, his hands fell upon the Millennium Puzzle. He touched it and felt the Power above All flow into him.

He was charged up and ready to become King of All. Suddenly somebody knocked on his door. The guard came charging in.

"Johnny!!! What are you doing awake!!?? GET BACK TO BED NOW!!!!!" The guard yelled at him.

"STOP IT!!!! YOU CAN'T KEEP ON DOING THIS, GET OUT!!!!!!" Johnny shouted back and with a flick of his hand the guard flew out the door and slammed onto the hallway wall. The door closed with a slam.

"Courtesy of the Milliennium Rod," Johnny said with a smile as he wiggled his fingers.

He spent the whole morning punishing guards who are rude to him and practicing his powers.

He saw his future wife, and saw the day he's going to die (and it _is_ quite disturbing like his father said in his diary.) He also found out if he's going to have descendents or not.

Johnny also practiced "being" a king. He practiced strategies in case of war, he researched the history of his father's rule and planned how he is going to change some things.

Finally, it was 12pm on his birthday. He walked out of his room like a king. Before he walked totally out the door, he sent one final thought to the room.

_Happy Birthday, Marik…Happy Birthday, father, whoever you are…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

A/N: Sorry if this is all  I can write, it might be a bit boring but since I'm writing this just to keep a memory and to pass the time away, it doesn't have to be that interesting. As long as all you people know, today is Marik's birthday.


End file.
